Sword Art Online: Karjin adventures
by ExtremeOriginal
Summary: Kirito and Asuna are in a new world, with new enemies, and a new cause. See what happens in the adventures of karjin.
1. Chapter 1

Wait, what is this? Extreme is writing a boring old SAO fanfic? Boo! Wait? You mean there's romance? A little more interesting, but I still don't wanna read. Wait, you mean he's not alone doing this? That's right! This is my idea, a chain fanfiction. So here's how this works, I write the first chapter, and the second chapter will be written by a different person, and the third chapter will be written by me if we don't get anyone else to join in. So keep asking to join us and I'll find a way to contact you. But, I want to clear something up, the name is karjin, pronounced car-yin. Not car-jin. So let's start it out with a good old real world part right here. Enjoy with the first chapter.

I lay here, wondering why I love her so much, but I never have been able to tell her why. I mean, Asuna is great, but why do I love her? I continued to think this way until I saw her walking towards me, and I just feel that love again. Today we are spending the day together, and she said she wanted to just walk around. After we got done for the day, I went into my room. I heard my nervegear going off. It was the sound indicating something was downloaded. It was a new game called Karjin. It was definitely a strange sounding game, but I supposed I would try it. I jumped in, and I saw a bright world of forests and swamps and all sorts of landscapes. The avatars seemed similar to SAO's. It was definitely going to be a wild ride for anyone who wanted to play this game. But something didn't seem right. I looked at my menu to see if I was right. Phew, the logout button was still there. Those nightmares of SAO still haunt me sometimes. I was walking around for quite a while, when I noticed a familiar avatar in the over world. "Asuna? Why are you in this game?" I looked at her with a questioning look. "I could ask the same for you, Kirito-kun." She replied, slightly flustered. "Well, I just saw it WS downloaded, so..." I trailed off, it seemed as if she was paying attention to something behind me. I turned around, and I saw this huge creature, and I had remembered that I had no weapon. "This isn't go-" I was cut off by the huge creature hitting me with its giant arm and sending me flying. I was knocked into a shack where I picked up something. I seemed to be a small knife. I took it, and went reeling back to the monster, where it seemed to be slower in a thick forest. Then I wondered where Asuna went. I looked around, and saw that she was behind me with a sword. She got lucky, I guess because she went for a first strike, and hit. She didn't kill it, but knocked it down to very low health. I ran atop the trees, and attacked with the knife around the eye of the creature. It did a good amount of damage. Asuna struck one more time to the beast and killed it finally. After the battle was over, we decided to get off. But when we hit the log out button, it brought us to a small town within the game. Asuna looked at me worried. "Its happening again." She said as she broke into tears.

Later on we camped out under the stars and he was calmer. She laid her head on my chest and fell asleep. As I started to fall asleep, I realized why I loved Asuna so much. Its because she's the only thing that keeps me from giving up. From letting go of everything. But now, we need to get through this game again. But its different this time. We will do this.

Holy hot damn! That was a good one for me. I hope you enjoy my new project idea. Next chapter, you'll get to see a new writer, and she's pretty cool to me. Well, chapter two, is coming soon. Leave a review, and tell me if you guys wanna join our project. Anyone can. So hit me up on twitter or something. Until next time, Cya.


	2. Chapter 2: the shack

Hey! I'm the second chain fiction writer! I'm Sally! This is one of the best fictions I've ever done and it was started by the wonderful extreme! I worked hard on this so I hope you enjoy!

I woke up to the beautiful sun shinning on me and Asuna. She was so peaceful in the morning sun. I slowly got up careful to not wake Asuna then explored around to find a house or shack. We needed food and water. After a bit of walking I finally found a odd looking house. I decided to get Asuna before entering. I ran back and found her still asleep. I woke her and brought her to the house. She walked slowly inside and looked around. I checked the cabinets and there were canned foods. Starring into my eyes she says so softly "let's explore before we become stuck in this house too." We walked outside and into the forest. The dark tree leaves turned to bright rainbow leaves. Everything looked so beautiful with the sun shining through the trees. I looked over at Asuna and he was just as beautiful. " Asuna I need to tell you something." "Yes, Kirito-kun?" I look deep into her eyes. "I love you." She responds to me with a soft kiss on the lips. We walked back to the house. We must have been out there for longer than I thought because it was very dark. "Let's sleep." Asuna nodded and layed down on the very uncomfortable bed. I layed down next to her and fell asleep. I woke up to a scream. Asuna wasn't with me. I immediately Jumped up and grabbed the knife I had found the day before. "I'm coming!" Running in the direction of the scream I heard another and ran faster. When I finally got there Asuna's Heath was low. She had been fighting some creature I couldn't name. I went for an attack but was smacked away by the creatures hand. Out of nowhere I see Asuna strike the creature once more doing slight damage.

Hey guys, Extreme here! I hope you enjoyed my friend/partner in crime. So she'll be back for chapter four if we don't get anyone else. Which is why I encourage you to join in! Just send me a pm, or a tweet, or just leave it in the review, I'll let you guys in on it if I think it'll work. But until next time, Cya.


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas surprise

What? He's finally back with new chapters? Well, I think he's finally lost it. I am back guys, but reminder: I still need help, this is chapter three of Karjin Adventures, and I want extra writers, because Sally, the writer of chapter two, is no longer available to me, she left. Also, I'm taking time on Christmas, to write this for you. So come on, if you guys wanna write a chapter, just PM me, or Tweet me, and tell me, "hey Extreme, I hate you because you don't pay attention to your fics, so let me join you!" But seriously, let me know if you're interested. But this is a special Christmas chapter. So let's get this started.

Here it is again, Christmas eve. I remember the Christmas eve two years ago, where I wanted to rescue Sachi so badly. Its been about a month since Asuna, myself, and now a brother and sister named Kiyota and Minori have been the only people we've found in this death game. They know nothing about this experience, but myself and Asuna are showing them the ropes. I've taught Minori how to slash and hack like a master with her blade of oblivion, a purple and black bladed sword that made her enemies quake in fear. But Asuna and Kiyota are the best high-flying, combo team. Since it is Christmas, we all get to spend time to talk and enjoy the holidays in the huge log house that I built when I leveled up my strength attribute. We all live in it, it being three stories high. We've become the closest family you've ever seen. I sit here, looking at my family, I think about how we've excelled since the Apocalypse. "Today, is the day that I have finally become at peace, being the happiest I've ever been. When we get out, we all need to hang out at Kyoto mall, because we are a family, we need to stick together," I announce. Minori looks at the ground, blushes, and agrees. Kiyota enthusiastically gives me a thumbs up, and Asuna gives me that soft look that I love. I cannot wait to finally be rid of this.

A few hours later-

Well, we finally did it, we beat this floor's boss. Christmas eve has never been better. Kiyota has really become fond of his new extended dagger, and he loves to quickly hack at things. Minori and I are busy hunting for food, and I didn't notice, but there was someone watching us. She zipped past us and before I knew it, she was clashing with Minori. I stepped in, and brought her health down pretty low. She was wearing a black mask over her mouth, and her hair was dyed black and white. She looked at me with her purple eyes, and said to me, "swordsman of the darkness, I will return to kill you all," but before she knew it, Asuna and Kiyota were behind her, and Kiyota knocked her flat out with a shot to the top of the skull.

We tied her up and kept her in the house while we figured out what to do with her. I looked at her sleeping figure, she was peaceful. Then I noticed, tears rolling down her face. I looked away, and slowly walked into my room. I fell asleep with the noise of a snowstorm going on outside.

Christmas morning- Asuna's POV

She woke up with a start. I wondered how long it was going to take her. She looked up at me, then at Kirito. She smiled at us. She began to cry very hard. "Please save me from laughing coffin!" She screamed at us. "Dark swordsman, I know of you, please!" Kirito looked to her, with tears rolling down her face. Kirto just told her, "calm down, and tell us your story, miss" he took her into a room. I have no clue what happened after that.

Okay guys, a little Christmas edition of Karjin adventures. I added two characters to see what you guys would think, so tell me. And also:** I STILL NEED PEOPLE.** Do not be afraid because you may be not good enough, I just want people to participate. Anyway, until next time, Cya.


	4. Chapter 4: how it came to be, part 1

Hey guys, I'm back with some more Karjin adventures. I've decided that I will wait until people decide to join in, but keep writing chapters myself. Today, you'll learn about how Minori and Kiyota came to be involved with Asuna and Kirito. I know there were questions about it, but you'll learn today. Now, on with the fanfic.

Minori's POV:

I looked around. I was trapped and blinded by some bandits while out hunting. I couldn't log out when I tried, and the leader of the bandits mentioned that the game wasn't letting people leave. What in the world could have happened? I had heard about those kids who had been trapped in the other game, but I had forgotten the name of it. Kiyota was nowhere to be found, and I had some sort of affect on me that I was frozen. I could hear the group of my captors. I wondered what was going to happen to me. "So, miss, what is your life like in real life?" one asked as he sat down in a chair in front of me. I just looked away, not saying anything. "Its a shame you dont want to talk, because you're such an adorable girl, with your smooth skin and mixed hair," he commented as he clutched my hair to his face, smelling it with an almost addicted-like eagerness. I was so scared. He reached for the bottom of my skirt, and attempted to pull it off, but I struggled and kicked him in the face with fear. He got angrier, and tried to pull my top off, but before he could, a black haired swordsman broke down the wall, followed by a girl with red hair. The leader got up, and dragged me away by the back of my top, something that made me start to choke, so I blacked out.

I woke up to a meadow, and I saw the redheaded girl over me, holding a potion, curing me of any affects and healing damage before she spoke to me. "You're safe now," she seemed very calm, and I was no longer scared, until I saw the dark haired boy come flying over to us, skidding in the ground on his feet. The leader of the bandit group, holding the big iron battleaxe, was not backing down, he attempted to rush us, but the redheaded girl stopped him dead in his tracks, deflecting him away. "I'm Kirito, and that is Asuna," he had explained. His face was relaxing and he was smiling calmly, and I could feel the blush slowly creeping onto my face, but suddenly, he held out his sword, deflected one attack, and before I knew it, the duo was fighting the huge man. They switched out many different times, and had subdued him, tying him up, and throwing him down, his HP never once hitting less than 30/8000. I was in awe of the two, amazingly rescuing me. Kirito caught my attention now, questioning him, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Asuna came over and kneeled down, noticing the blush on my face, and thought I was sick. I let her know that I didn't feel sick, but before I could get another sentence in, I fainted.

Kiyota's POV:

I ran through the base, slashing people away, looking for my sister. Minori had to be somewhere. I cut the corner, to see many people standing around three people. I crashed through them all, and a boy with black hair defended everyone by blocking my attack. "Calm down! We've already gotten who you're looking for!" He screamed out after blocking many attacks. He sent me flying to the wall, and I stopped. The group of people was shocked, because they didn't see me coming at all, and they were wiped out. I looked at the two unfamiliar people holding my passed out sister, and I simply said, "let's bring her to somewhere safe,"

We brought her to a hillside, to a little shack that they claimed as their own, and it was surrounded by a woodland area. I rested Minori on their couch, and I went to talk to the black haired boy. "Yo, what's your name?" I asked, I was hoping inside he didn't take it the wrong way. "Kirito, and she's Asuna," he pointed to the girl with red hair. I didn't want to say anything, I felt as if we were imposing on them. "She's not looking so good, I think she needs some time to rest," Asuna said with a worried look on her face. "Come to think about it, I haven't been feeling well eith-" I was cut off by an arrow hitting me in the back, passing me out.

Hey guys, I like how this went, this is the story of the newest characters, part 1. So leave reviews on my fic if you wanna see something happen. I hope you enjoyed, so until next time, Cya. Happy holidays!


End file.
